Gung Ho!
Gung Ho! is the twenty-sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. It introduces the Super Putty Patrollers. Synopsis Jason and Tommy struggle with working together to compete in the Team Ninja Finals. Naturally, Rita takes advantage of the problem and sends down her new Super Putty Patrollers. Plot Zack and Billy are helping Jason and Tommy train for the Team Ninja Finals, but the two trainees are not very cooperative with one another. Trini tells them that they need to "gung ho", or work together. Rita Repulsa plans on sending the Super Putty Patrollers to Angel Grove. As Tommy and Jason continue to struggle to fight in unison, Bulk and Skull show off their two trainees who have clearly mastered "gung ho". Rita and her goons create Super Putties in the monster machine. The Super Putties surprise Kimberly and Trini at a playground. When Trini is injured, Kimberly contacts the boys for help. The Putties prove to be too strong for the six and they teleport to the Command Center. Jason and Tommy go to locate new weapons while the other four keep the Putties under control. Jason and Tommy, each with one half of a map, have difficulty agreeing to work in perfect harmony to find the weapons. Along the way, they're confronted by the guardian of the weapons, zord Titanus. The two morph and recognize that both of them are necessary in fulfilling this mission. Green Ranger transfers his shield to Red Ranger, and Red Ranger hands over his Power Sword. While Green Ranger distracts Titanus, Red Ranger gets to the box containing the weapons - five Thunder Slingers. The two return to the other four just in time. The main five destroy the Super Putties with the Thunder Slingers. At the competition, Tommy and Jason win after utilizing "gung ho" against Bulk and Skull's duo. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Notes *Footage from this episode was also used in Day of the Dumpster for when Finster makes the original putties. *This episode marks the first time Tommy fights alongside the main 5 rangers outside of a Zord battle. *Titanus and the Thunder Slinger (Mighty Morphin) make their first appearance. Its function in this episode was to protect the Thunder Slingers and to test Jason and Tommy's ability to work together. Zordon later confirms that it's an ally. It will be the final piece of Ultrazord. *The Thunder Slingers are used only once in the American series, but it's used several times in the Japanese version. Including the episode with Madame Woe, "Peace, Love and Woe". The American episode was edited so it seemed as if Woe was destroyed by the Power Blaster. *Tommy loans Jason his shield, sans the arm bands, during the fight with Titanus. *When Jason opens the box that contains the Thunder Slingers, they clearly say Zyuranger. *First time that two Rangers clash with each other whilst not under the influence of a spell. Errors *Kimberly's and Trini's morphing sequences are out of order, as are Jason's and Tommy's. *The banner in the Youth Center during Tommy and Jason's training says "Team Ninja Finals" but the banner during the actual competition reads "Team Finals". *In Rita's palace, you can see Frankenstein Monster from the episode Life's A Masquerade in the background. That episode initially aired after this one, even though it's technically the beginning of the Super Putty Patrollers storyline. *The Rangers remark that they had a tough time fighting the Super Putties unmorphed but appeared to do much better than when they fought them morphed in the second part of the fight. *Apparently the Super Putties would be used again sometime in the future but still demonstrated the lackluster movements of the regular Putties. *After the Super Putties are destroyed, the cameras cut to a shot of the team holding the Thunder Slingers combined with the Blade Blasters. Just before that, the Rangers finished off the Putties with only the Thunder Slingers. *When Jason talked with Zordon before the competition he said he was glad they got away from Titanus and Zordon replied that Titanus was actually an ally. Titanus's name hadn't been mentioned before. If Zordon had told them after the battle, it's strange that he'd only be telling the Rangers that Titanus was actually on their side right before the competition. *Tommy is shown with a Blade Blaster holstered instead of the Dragon Dagger immediately after morphing. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode